


Better than Coffee

by gothbile (orphan_account)



Series: Blue And Green Make Turquoise! [5]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Established Relationship, Improper use of olive oil smh, M/M, PWP, Smut, They are nasty men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gothbile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murdoc is horny in the morning and there's not much to sum up here. 2D gets fuked hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Request: "How about Murdoc fucking 2-D over the kitchen table really early in the morning before anyone else wakes up?"  
> HOPEFULLY, this will suffice. My forte isn't smut.

"Good morning." 2D beamed, up bright and early. Well. If noon was considered early. He padded over to wrap his lengthy arms around Murdoc's shoulders from behind, burying a kiss down into that greasy mop of hair.

Murdoc on the other hand was a lot less chipper in the morning. He seemed to still be half asleep, his head only managing to stay up because it was propped on his fist. The coffee he had made for himself didn't seem to have been drank at all.

The bassist made a grumpy, groaning noise, rubbing one of his calloused palms against 2D's forearm. He kissed against the side of 2D's wrist, then along the back of his hand. Which made the singer smile like a doof. "You're affectionate this morning."

2D stepped around the chair to plop himself down heavily on Murdoc's lap. He dipped in to nuzzle his nose right up against the other's mangled one, bony hands splaying out over his chest.

Murdoc's own hand quickly took it's spot against 2D's thigh, the tips of his fingers in dipping between both his legs to rub up and down. 2D took it innocently enough at first, continuing his trail of kisses against Murdoc's cheek. It wasn't until he roughly cupped at the front of the younger male's pajama pants did he catch onto his plans.

 _"Murdoc."_ 2D scolded under his breath, trying to keep all the little hitches and noises quiet. But it was proving difficult with his boyfriend's palm rutting against his clothed cock. "We're in the kitchen!" They'd done it in weirder places, so this wasn't that big of a stretch. They definitely had a rather- **Healthy** sex life.

"Mmmm, yeah we are. It's just us, love." The satanist locked his other arm around the other's skinny waist, keeping him held tight against him; Continuing to squeeze and rub and work at the growing erection.

2D became compliant pretty quickly. Murdoc knew just how to twist his wrist. The singer let a shaky, high-pitched whine and leaned his head back to enjoy the warmth of Murdoc's hand. But he couldn't enjoy it for too long- Before he knew it, he was behind hefted up off Murdoc's lap, and the ground, and shoved front first against the kitchen table.

Murdoc grabbed a fistful of that blue hair he loved so much, keeping 2D's head down against the table as he gave his singer two hard smacks to the arse. It made 2D cringe his eyes shut, biting at his lip to force his voice down. He could always get quite loud while fucking.

"Ccccome on, songbird. Sing for me." He shoved his hand unceremoniously down the back of 2D's trousers, grabbing at the surely reddened skin. Stuart sucked in a hiss through his clenched teeth, lifting up on the fronts of his feet to give a better angle.

Then there was a quiet mumble.

"What was that, love?" Murdoc asked, leaning down closer to him.

2D could barely turn his head to look at his boyfriend with how tightly those fingers were wound in his hair. "... Fuck me."

He didn't have to ask twice. Murdoc let go of 2D's hair only to grab both of his wrists, pinning them on either side of his head. "Don't move." And with that he was gone, going through a cabinet or two to find something to use as lube. He wasn't about to run all the way upstairs-- Olive Oil? That'll work.

2D stayed put, just as he was told. The ache between his legs becoming almost painful. It would be so easy to rock his hips forward, rut up against the side of the table but he didn't dare. That would result in a spanking so hard that it would hurt to sit for days. He could be patient.

Once Murdoc returned, he set the bottle on the table. Then one quick fluid motion, he shoved down 2D's pants and underwear where they pooled at his ankles. He messily dumped the oil against fingers, then ran them along his lover's crack. Stuart wrinkled his nose a bit at the feeling- It wasn't very pleasant. But that was quickly resolved once one of Murdoc's fingers pressed inside of him. The singer dropped his forehead down against the table with a thunk, rolling his hips back on the digit.

Murdoc made quick work of the necessary stretching. Now working a good three fingers in and out of his singer, dragging needy moans from him. "Shhh, shhh, D. You wouldn't want to wake up the others, would you?"

"Nnnnooo..." 2D's voice hitched.

"Then bite your tongue, blueboy." The bassist pulled his fingers from his boyfriend, causing his legs to jerk. After shoving his own trousers down around his thighs, he slathered his cock in the olive oil.

With one hand on his shaft and the other on 2D's hips, he started to press inside. Murdoc let out a loud, throaty groan as he buried his cock deep within his singer's warm ass. "Fffucking Hell, Stu." Once he could, he grabbed onto 2D's other hip, continuing forward until he was completely sheathed. His hips pressed up against 2D's cheeks.

The older man took a moment to allow 2D to adjust. But only a moment. He knew how much his singer could take so as soon as he deemed fit, he started to thrust himself hard into Stuart. "Take it..." He breathed roughly, pinning 2D's head down against the table by the neck with one hand while the other dragged his nails down his back. Leaving angry red lines in their wake.

2D cried out, gripping either side of the table. At every thrust, the plates and mugs on the table shook; Some of the junk piled up there was actually getting dangerously close to the edge. But that wasn't going to slow Murdoc down. He mercilessly slammed his cock into his boyfriend's ass. Each push forward rubbed the tip right over his prostate, making the muscles in his legs jump and little pleasured gasps force their way out of his throat.

This was so dangerous. Satan forbid, Noodle or Russel wander downstairs for some breakfast only to see Murdoc fucking 2D hard over the table.

But it was hard to think of possible outcomes with the bassist's very well endowed member causing friction over all the right places. It always turned 2D into a slobbering, whimpery mess of a singer. Tears of pure ecstasy rolling over the bridge of the nose and down onto the table.

"I-I-I'm gettin' so ccclose, Murdoc.." 2D warned. He lifted back onto the fronts of his feet again so he could rut his achy cock up against the table's top. And Murdoc allowed it this time, getting some sort of sick jolly out of seeing the younger man so fucking desperate.

"Cum, then." Murdoc dropped down closer, his thicker body overlapping 2D's and his hot breath against the nape of his neck. He sped up his thrusts, causing Stuart to let out a long, high-pitched whine. His eyes closed tight and after a few hard jabs at his prostate, he was cumming all over the wood. His legs were absolutely shaking from the intensity of the orgasm.

Murdoc followed close behind. Getting in a few final thrusts before yanking himself from 2D's insides and emptying over his bare ass. "Fuck. Angel. Mmmn, you're perfect." He praised, making sure to get every last drop of his cum dripping down 2D's asscheeks and thighs. "We oughta have breakfast together more often, yeh?"

**Author's Note:**

> Request me drabbles here or at my tumblr!!  
> http://2docdrabbles.tumblr.com


End file.
